


from now on, our troubles will be miles away

by jikwaniser



Series: addicted to life [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i mean kinda, im honestly really sorry, minchan, minhos dad is a jerk but he comes around, placebo au, this is sad im sorry but it ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: minho wants nothing more than a nice christmas with chan and his parents; things don't always go as planned.





	from now on, our troubles will be miles away

**Author's Note:**

> honestly huge thank you to my best friend zoe for helping me write this, i couldn't have done this without her<33

Everyone who knew Lee Minho knew he loved three things; dancing, Bang Chan, and cats. Whenever he went off to school, he had to leave his cats with his parents, his dorm not allowing pets and the pet fee for his apartment being way too expensive for the broke college student. Minho was living with Chan now, the older having a small one bedroom just five minutes from campus, and even with the inexpensive pet fee and the _small_ desire for a pet, Chan was not as willing to have a cat.

“Min, babe,” Chan sighed, Minho cradling a stray cat in his arms. The two were headed back from dinner and Minho nearly screamed when he saw a ragdoll in a box outside their apartment. The poor thing was missing an eye and it had matted fur, but it clung onto Minho like his life depended on it, the dancer nearly in tears. “We can’t bring him home.”

The cat in Minho’s lap meowed softly, curling up against him, the tears in Minho’s eyes beginning to spill again.

“Channie,” Minho whined, “the poor baby needs a home!”

Chan just sighed, his hand running up his face and into his hair, pushing it back. Minho continued to coo at the stray kitten, oblivious to the way Chan was staring at him.

“He’s a stray, what if he has diseases? Or already has a home?”

"It's a girl, she's a girl."

Chan groaned, "Minho, we can't bring her home."

Minho ignored him, letting the cat lick his cheek, purring up against him as Minho scratched behind her ear.

“Min,” Chan tried again, getting slightly irritated, “let’s go.”

Minho simply sighed, guiding the cat off of his lap and standing, arms crossing, “Fine.”

 

Minho refused to talk to Chan when they walked into the apartment, Minho immediately changing into his pajamas and grabbing a pillow and blanket, moving to the couch. Chan sighed when Minho shut the bedroom door behind him, darkness surrounding him. Ever since he and Minho had gotten together, the two practically slept together every night, minus the select few nights such as finals or when Minho went home for the weekend. The fact that Chan would be sleeping alone for the first time in a month was weird, it made his heart hurt.

Despite this, he got into bed anyway, ignoring the coldness and emptiness beside him. He flopped over on his side, plugging his phone in and staring at his lock screen with a small frown. It was one of his favorite [pictures ](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/1064498079510880260/1cwfT_-K.jpg)the two had taken, Chan making it his lock screen instantly. He bit the inside of his cheek, setting his phone down before rolling over, staring at the ceiling. He needed to make it up to Minho, he was going to.

 

The next morning, Chan woke up with Minho closing the bedroom door quietly, tensing when Chan shifted and sat up in bed. The two stared at each other, Minho clearing his throat.

“I’m sorry, about last night.” He looked down, wringing his hands together, “I was acting like a brat for no reason.”

Chan raised an eyebrow, “You aren’t mad at me?”

“Not really,” He sighed, sitting beside him on the bed, “I just, it’s hard seeing a stray and not being able to do anything about it.”

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ a cat, especially one that needs a home,” Chan started, swallowing thickly and avoiding eye contact with Minho, “I just don’t know if I’m ready to take on that responsibility. I’m hardly home anymore and I don’t want to give you all the burden of watching him by yourself-”

Minho laughed, “It’s fine, we don’t need one.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, “I promise, I’ll be okay.”

Chan nodded, kissing Minho’s forehead, “Let’s go back to sleep, I was lonely last night without you.”

Minho smiled, crawling in beside Chan, the two immediately embracing.

 

“Would you want to come home with me for Christmas?” Minho asked one day. The two were curled up on the couch, a shitty Christmas movie from Hallmark playing on the television as they sipped hot chocolate.

Chan hummed, “Would they want that?”

Minho laughed, laying his head on Chan’s shoulder, “Who, my parents? Of course, silly. They’ve been dying to meet you since I told them we were together.”

“Okay,” Chan nodded, setting his mug down and turning to face Minho completely, “I’ll go home with you.”

They spent the next day packing, Chan taking far longer than he should’ve due to the fact he kept kissing Minho, and Minho kissing him back, and the packing seeming far less important than kissing.

They finally finished five hours, and seven pauses to kiss, later. Chan loaded his and Minho’s luggage into his small car.

Minho’s parents lived about an hour from their apartment, Minho giving Chan the directions in between the Christmas songs he would sing. Chan smiled brightly when “Santa Baby” came on, singing along and laughing at Minho’s antics.

“Santa _Buddy_ , Minho sang, “a sixty-five convertible too steel blue, I'll wait up for you, dude.”

Chan laughed, “Why did he have to change the lyrics to Santa Buddy? Is he too good for Santa’s dick?”

Minho snorted, shoving Chan’s arm, “Calling him “dude” and “buddy”, like, we get it Michael, no homo.”

“Platonic blowjob with your ole pal Santa.”

Minho grimaced, “Santa’s like, 1000 years old. That’s gross Chan.”

Chan just rolled his eyes, ignoring the smirk Minho sent him.

 

They arrived at Minho’s parents around lunch, Chan moving to take the luggage out while Mrs. Lee came to open the door. She smiled brightly, engulfing Minho in a big hug before turning to Chan and waving.

“Oh, you must be Chan.” She smiled, Chan walking over with luggage in tow and bowing.

“Yes, I’m Bang Chan.” he straightened up, smiling, “Thank you for letting me join you guys for Christmas.”

She shook her head, reaching for one of Chan’s bags, despite his protest, “Nonsense! You’re always welcome, dear.”

Chan followed her into the house, Minho reaching for Chan’s free hand and guiding them into the living room. The Lee’s had a small two-bedroom house, one for Minho and one for his parents. Minho was an only child, so he had the luxury of having his own bathroom, an ensuite, and a big room for himself. The living room was simple, just a couch and a recliner around a table, a television catty-corner. Their fireplace held the stockings, one for his mother, one for his father, one for Minho, and one for each cat; Soonie and Doongie. The tree was fairly small, just a handful of gifts under it and cheap ornaments decorating it.

“Mom,” Minho began after setting his and Chan’s luggage in his bedroom, “where are my babies?”

Mrs. Lee rolled her eyes, “They should be in my room, dear.”

Minho’s eyes lit up as he ran into his parent’s room, calling out for his cats. Chan stood in front of the fireplace, eyes focusing on a family photo resting in the middle of the mantle.

Minho was wearing a graduation gown, his mom and dad smiling brightly beside him while he held his diploma in one hand and shot a peace sign in the other.

“That’s from his high school graduation,” Mrs. Lee came up behind Chan, smiling, “I’m so proud of him.”

Chan smiled fondly, nodding, “Me too.”

Minho came back into the room, two cats under each arm and the biggest smile on his face.

“Channie!” He sang, thrusting a cat into his arms, “This is Doongie! Say hi!”

Chan looked at the cat in his arms, smiling softly, “Hi Doongie.”

Doongie meowed, Chan gasping, “He said ‘hi’ back!”

Minho nodded, petting behind Soonie’s ear, “He’s talented, he can catch his tail.”

“Like a dog?” Chan laughed, moving to sit on the couch, Doongie crawling up to his neck and curling around it.

Minho nodded, Soonie resting in his lap, “I’m convinced Doongie is part dog.”

Chan laughed again, Doongie nuzzling further against his neck at the vibrations, “I think he likes you.” Minho pointed out, smiling.

Chan smiled, “I like him.”

Minho nodded, “Doongie is my parent’s cat, but Soonie here,” Minho gestured to the old cat laying on his lap, her fur slightly mottled and eyes two different colors, “is my baby girl.”

Chan laughed as Soonie meowed softly, nuzzling her head into Minho’s hand, “She’s cute.”

“Like me.”

Chan groaned but joined Minho in laughing, Doongie meowing out along with them.

Mrs. Lee came into the living room after a while, wiping her hands on her apron, “Are you boys hungry? I made lunch.”

 

Lunch was delicious, Mrs. Lee insisting Chan eat three servings since he was a “growing boy”. Chan was never one to argue, despite the pain in his stomach from being completely full.

Once finished, Chan and Minho sat on the small sofa and turned on a Christmas movie.

“What do you mean you’ve _never_ seen Elf?” Chan gasped, exasperated, “It’s like, _the_ best Christmas movie!”

Minho laughed with a shrug, “Dunno, my family never really did Christmas movies. My dad’s not a fan.”

Chan hummed, Minho shifting to rest his head more comfortably against Chan’s head after the elder laughed over Buddy’s crazy antics.  Chan laced his fingers between Minho’s, squeezing his hand gently.

“We’re gonna watch so many Christmas movies, okay?”

Minho nodded, turning to leave a kiss against Chan’s cheek.

“Okay.”

 

\----

 

Mrs. Lee was in the middle of telling Chan a story about Minho’s childhood when the front door opened, the three turn their attention towards it.

“Hello?” A voice called, followed by the thumping of shoes, “I’m home.”

Mrs. Lee smiled, “In the living room, dear.”

A man entered in, moving to kiss Mrs. Lee before engulfing Minho in a hug.

“Hi dad,” Minho smiled, pulling away, “how was work?”

Mr. Lee shrugged, relaxing back in his chair with a sigh, “The usual,” he trailed off, attention turning towards Chan who was awkwardly sitting beside Minho, hands in his lap.

“Minho? Who’s this?”

Minho smiled, reaching for Chan’s hand with a squeeze, “Dad, this is Chan. My boyfriend.”

Mr. Lee froze, jaw slack, “Right, I should finish up some work.” He stood, walking past Chan who had shot up in a bow, “I’ll see you at dinner.”

The door to his and Mrs. Lee bedroom closed with a slam, echoing throughout the living room.

Chan tensed slightly, feeling his hands vibrate on his lap. This was bad.

 

Mrs, Lee went to check on her husband shortly after the tension died down, Minho squeezing Chan’s hand gently.

“I-I’m so sorry,” He began, swallowing a lump down, “I promise he’s not normally like this. He must’ve been upset I didn’t tell him you were coming for Christmas.”

Chan couldn’t find the words to respond, simply nodding at Minho, his free hand fidgeting in his lap. He had said his parents wouldn't mind, but did that mean his dad as well?

Minho frowned, reaching for his other hand and turning Chan to face him completely, “Hey, I love you. No matter what.”

Chan nodded, “I love you.”

Minho leaned in to place a small kiss on his cheek, the door to the bedroom opening. Chan pulled away quickly, tensing at Mr. Lee clearing his throat.

“I’ll go start on dinner,” Mrs. Lee stated, smiling gently at Chan, “Mark, dear, why don’t you and Chan get to know each other?”

Mr. Lee, Mark, glanced at his wife, eyes widening slightly. She sent him a look back, quickly causing him to grumble under his breath as she walked into the kitchen.

Chan looked from Mr. Lee to Minho, knee bouncing up and down from anxiousness.

“So, Chan was it? What do you do for a living?”

Chan swallowed, “Uh, I’m a junior at Seoul Central. I’m majoring in business and produce music with my friends in my spare time. I work at the school’s music center as the secretary.”

Mr. Lee raised a brow, “Music, huh? What kind of music do you record?”

“Um, we do a lot of everything. Mainly rap and hip-hop.”

Mr. Lee made a face, obviously unimpressed, “Hmm, that’s not exactly my preference but I guess everyone has different taste.” He paused, tapping his knee, “Can’t imagine it being a successful career though, in my opinion.”

Minho cleared his throat, “Actually, dad, he’s pretty successful. He posts them on SoundCloud and has gotten a lot of views, and a lot of producers have come to him about his music.”

Chan nodded, “I met with a producer the other day and he said he wanted to work with me, actually. Make an actual career out of it.”

Mr. Lee eyed Minho and then Chan, “You would rather choose.. music, over a career in business?”

“To be honest, Mr. Lee, business was more of a decision from my parents. I had planned on doing music production-”

Mr. Lee let out a laugh, “Music production. Your parents made the right choice forcing you to do business.”

Chan felt himself stiffen, Minho letting his hand rest on his knee, “Sir, with all due respect, music is something I’m passionate about and I want to spend my future doing it.”

Mr. Lee glanced to see Minho’s hand resting on Chan’s knee, he let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m going to see if your mother needs help with dinner.” he announced, standing and walking into the kitchen without a second glance to Chan.

 _Well, this is going to be an interesting dinner_. Chan thought to himself, his heart practically threatening to beat out of his chest.

 

Dinner was silent, much to Chan’s surprise. The only sounds were their utensils hitting their bowls and the quiet sound of the slurping of broth, no talking and definitely no laughing. Chan wasn’t sure if he preferred this, the silence was deafening and made him feel even more anxious.

As soon as everyone finished eating, Mr. Lee put his dishes into the sink and snuck into his room, letting the door close behind him. Mrs. Lee sighed, grabbing the rest of the dishes and setting them beside her husband’s. Chan stood to help, only for her to place her hands up.

“Don’t worry dear, I can wash them. You and Minho should get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow.”

Mrs. Lee was planning on taking the two out to town, letting Chan see Minho’s hometown and get lunch while Mr. Lee was working.

“Thank you Mrs. Lee,” Chan bowed, “Goodnight.”

She waved goodnight, kissing Minho’s forehead gently, “Night boys, sleep well.”

 

Chan sat on Minho’s bed as the younger moved to get extra blankets for him. He looked around the room, finally getting a chance to get a better look at it. It was simple, just a queen sized bed and a set of drawers, a closet on the other side. No pictures, no posters, bare walls that were a faded blue.

“I hope you don’t mind that they have Pororo on them,” Minho announced, “they’re old as hell but it’s all I could find.”

Chan laughed, “It’s fine.”

Soonie jumped onto the bed, stretching and curling into Chan’s lap. He scratched behind her ear, smiling gently.

“Stop trying to steal Soonie from me,” Minho pouted, arms crossing over his chest.

Chan laughed, sitting up to kiss Minho on the lips, the younger grinning.

Minho sat on the bed, moving to straddle Chan’s lap, kissing along his jaw and neck, sucking gently on the skin there.

“Minho,” he whispered when Minho began nibbling on his ear.

“We aren’t doing this in my childhood bedroom with my parent’s right down the hall.” Minho whispered, letting his lips rest against Chan’s forehead.

Chan laughed, kissing him once more before nudging Minho off of him.

Minho flopped beside Chan, letting himself wrap against the elder with a content sigh.

“Thanks for coming home with me,” Minho whispered, “I love you.”

Chan kissed his cheek, “I love you too.”

 

Minho’s hometown was small and quaint, a big difference from Chan’s. Despite the fact it was Christmas Eve, it was very empty around the main part of town. Minho held Chan’s hand, dragging him behind him as he stopped and stared at every shop window. Mrs. Lee had let the boys go alone, claiming she had to grab a few last minute gifts.

“What do you wanna do now?” Minho asked, the hand not intertwined with Chan’s holding a hot coffee.

Chan shrugged, pulling his scarf up to cover his mouth, “Dunno, it’s too cold to do anything.”

Minho laughed as a cold gust of wind blew by, Chan whining out.

“Stop being a big baby, it’s supposed to snow on Christmas! A white Christmas!” Minho smiled, eyes sparkling as another wind blew by.

“I’m Australian, the home of the fucking desert. I’m still not used to the cold.”

Minho laughed, hugging Chan and pulling him close, “You act like you haven’t lived here for fifteen years, babe.”

Chan just scoffed, moving to burrow his chin in Minho’s neck before sighing, “Fine, you win.”

Minho smiled, kissing his cheek, “I always win.”

They spent the rest of the day window shopping and buying snacks from street vendors, Minho continuously feeding Chan any time he got the opportunity. They ended up finishing their shopping twenty minutes before they had planned one meeting Mrs. Lee, the two sitting on a bench outside a candy store as Minho fed Chan chocolates, Chan kissing his cheek every so often.

“How’s Felix?” Minho asked, the hand that was feeding him, sweets, now stroking his hair.

Chan swallowed the chocolate, sitting up, “I should text him, he’s been with Changbin.”

He pulled out his phone, opening his messaging app to send a text to his cousin, Minho’s head resting against his shoulder, reading it.

 

_Chris_

 

Hey Lix! How’s your break been? Miss you.

 

_lix_

 

chan!!!!

thanks for finally texting me jerk :p

its been good though!! binnie says hi<33

 

_Chris_

 

Tell him and his family I say hello

I’ll see you soon   

 

Chan pocketed his phone after that, Minho leaning over once more to plant a kiss onto his cheek as Mrs. Lee arrived in front of them. She smiled, arms full of bags, “You boys ready?”

 

Minho helped his mother in the kitchen when they got home, Chan scratching behind Soonie’s ear as the two sat on the couch. Chan had offered his help, only to be kicked out by Minho and later his mom. Not that he minded, he was completely hopeless in the kitchen unless it involved instant ramen or coffee. Doongie ended up joining him and Soonie on the couch, Chan letting his free hand land a small pat on his head, smiling at his soft mewl. Minho came into the living room, two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. He sat beside Chan, snuggling close to him and handing him a mug. Soonie instantly hopped off of Chan’s lap and curled into Minho’s, the older pouting slightly.

“Mom kicked me out.” Minho took a sip, whipped cream staying behind on his upper lip.

Chan laughed, leaning in and wiping the whipped cream away, licking it off his finger, “Don’t blame her, you’re not much better at cooking than me.”

Minho swatted his hand away with a pout, “Jerk.”

Chan laughed, kissing his cheek, “You love me.”

“Chan,” Minho gasped, nudging Chan, “look outside!”

Chan turned his head to see a flurry of snowflakes fall from the sky, sticking to the ground below. Minho’s eyes lit up, rushing to look out the large window in the living room, Soonie and Doongie hopping off Chan’s lap to follow after him.

“It’s snowing! Look how pretty!”

Chan walked towards Minho, arms wrapping around his waist and letting his chin rest in the crook of his shoulder.

“Can we build a snowman?”

Chan laughed, kissing Minho’s neck, the latter giggling.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Chan sang softly, Minho rolled his eyes at him.

“Nevermind, the moment’s ruined. Snow? Canceled.”

Chan pouted, “Stop!”

Minho unwrapped himself from Chan and walked towards the closet by the door, pulling out various scarves and gloves. He handed Chan a multi-colored knitted scarf, far too small for him, but still rather cozy.

“I made that when I was like, nine. Don’t judge me.”

Minho was blushing, his own scarf slightly hiding the tinge of red in his cheeks.

“It’s great, now come on,” Chan grabbed Minho’s arm, dragging him towards the door, “let’s go build that snowman!”

 

Snowman building went much like Chan had anticipated. Minho had complained more than ten times about how cold his hands were not even five minutes outside, leaving Chan to do most of the work of rolling the snowballs. Despite that, Minho was more than eager to decorate their creation.

“Top hat or antlers?” Minho asked, breathing appearing as he let out a gasp at the sight of their finished masterpiece.

Chan hummed, rubbing his—now red—nose, “Top hat.”

Minho placed the old hat on top of their snowman’s head, smiling brightly.

“What color for the eyes?”

Chan looked at the collection of buttons in Minho’s hands, humming, “One brown, one blue.”

“Cute,” Minho put the eyes into place, “One last thing.”

He dug around in his pocket, pulling out an old scarf and wrapping it around him.

“There, all finished!”

Minho stepped back to admire their creation, Chan reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently.

“What should we name him?”

Minho hummed, tapping his fingers against his chin, “Mr. Krabs.”

Chan made a face at Minho, eyebrows raising, “We are not naming the snowman Mr. Krabs, it needs to be something cute.”

“Mr. Krabs is an acceptable name.”

Minho laughed as Chan rolled his eyes, “What about Zoe?”

“Zoe? What brought that up?”

Minho shrugged, “No clue, I just thought it was cute.”

“Isn’t Zoe a girl’s name though?” Chan asked, pulling his scarf further up his face to cover his cold nose.

“Snowmen don’t have gender Bang Chan, fuck you.”

Chan held up his hands in defense, backing away from Minho, “Sorry, sorry.”

Minho smirked at Chan, eyebrow raising slightly. Chan was suspicious, what the hell was Minho up t-

“Did you seriously just throw a snowball at me!?” Chan pouted, his scarf falling from his mouth.

Minho laughed, lobbing another one at Chan, hitting him square in the chest.

“Maybe I did, what’re you gonna do about it?”

Chan wasn’t a child, he hated the cold and wasn’t about to have a snowball fight at age 22. No matter how much Minho taunted him he wouldn’t do it.

“Take that!” Minho let out an ‘oof’, falling backward as two snowballs hit him in quick succession, Chan smirking at his boyfriend.

Being an adult was overrated, but revenge? That was a great thing.

“You are so on!”

 

The snowball fight ended in a tie, Chan tackling Minho to the ground and the two rolling around. Despite how cold and wet Chan felt, he still let Minho convince him to make snow angels. (“I’m so good at this because I’m already an angel- Hey! What’s with that face!?”)

The couple went in after two good hours outside, Chan shivering even in new—dry—clothes and two thick blankets. Minho cuddled closer to him, wrapping his legs around Chan’s as they waited for Mrs. Lee to call for dinner.

“I had fun today,” Minho whispered, letting his lips linger against Chan’s ear.

Chan smiled, “Me too, even if it was freakishly cold out.”

Minho laughed, pulling away from Chan, “You’re such a baby.”

The record player in the corner switched songs, a soft melody filling the room. Minho began humming, slowly standing and dancing, reaching for Chan’s hand to join him.

Chan wasn’t a bad dancer, in fact, he was actually pretty good. He took several years of hip-hop and was constantly learning new moves from either Minho or Felix but somehow, slow dancing was never easy for him.

“Let me lead,” Minho whispered, guiding Chan’s chin up so their eyes met, “follow me. Relax, it’s okay.”

Chan stared into Minho’s eyes, watching as they sparkled at Chan’s nod of approval. Minho hummed softly along to the melody, pulling Chan in close and swaying, slowly guiding them around the room.

“Through the years we all will be together if the fates allow.” Chan sang along with Frank Sinatra, no longer tense under Minho’s gentle touch, “Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.”

Chan leaned in close to Minho, letting his lips rest on his forehead as they continued swaying. Minho’s eyes reminded Chan of Christmas lights, they glowed beautifully, they made Chan feel warm, feel like he was home. Minho was his home, his happiness.

“I love you.”

Minho leaned in, lips parting, “I love you too.”

The two pulled apart as the front door abruptly opened, a grunt following after. Chan felt himself tense up, pulling away from Minho completely and walking into the kitchen. Minho bit his lip, he wasn’t prepared to deal with Christmas dinner with his father and Chan in the same room, he just hoped that it would be as silent as the night before. Minho sent Soonie a look, the old cat meowing softly as she curled under the couch. Minho had never been more jealous.

 

Dinner was just as awkward as Minho expected. It wasn’t silent like yesterday, but it wasn’t exactly the most friendly environment.

“Minho, Chan, and I had the best day,” Mrs. Lee stated after three minutes of silence, Mr. Lee coughing slightly, “We went out to town and went shopping and then the two of them played in the snow!”

Minho nodded, “It was nice, we made a snowman.”

Mr. Lee snorted softly but didn’t say anything, just choosing to eat in complete silence. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Chan cleared his throat, “So, uh, Mr. Lee, how was your day?”

Mr. Lee froze, rolling his shoulders back and clearing his throat, “Fine,” he set his utensils down, turning to face Chan, “I worked behind a desk all day so that I’m able to provide for my family.”

Chan bit the inside of his cheek, “Sir, with all due respec-”

Mr. Lee laughed, “Do you really think you’ll have a successful future without a promising career? Do you think you’ll have any future with my son?”

“Dad,” Minho spoke up, “please don’t do this.”

Chan clenched his fist and unclenched it, “I love Minho and he loves me, no matter what I do with my life.”

“Love? Jesus Christ, what do you know about love at this age?” He placed his hands on the table, staring Chan down, “My son will not have any, future, with a guy.”

“Mark-”

“With a guy? So if I was a girl then all of this would be fine, wouldn’t it?”

“Chan, babe, plea-”

Mr. Lee slammed his hands down, “Enough! I have been patient this entire damn time you are here and you’re going to just, just act like everything is fine? My son is a fucking gay, am I supposed to just sit here and act like this is fine!?”

Chan stood up, “You’re a fucking joke.”

The room went dead silent after that, you could hear a pin drop.

“Get out of my house,” Mr. Lee growled, “get out! I swear to fucking God don’t you ever step foot in here again, do you hear me?”

Chan slammed his chair in and raced into Minho’s room, grabbing his bag and tossing his stuff into it. He went back into the living room, Mr. Lee wasn’t in the kitchen anymore, his bedroom door closed behind him. Mrs. Lee sent Chan a look but quickly turned away, her eyes red. Chan was scared to see Minho’s reaction, unsure of what he would say or do.

“Minho?” Chan whispered, walking towards him, Minho pushed him away.

“I just wanted a nice dinner. I wanted you and my dad to get along, but you just had to be stubborn and argue with him. Why couldn’t you just ignore him?” Minho was quiet but Chan could feel the anger radiating off of him.

“Min, the things he said about y-”

“I don’t care! I thought realized that!?” Minho wiped a tear away, “I’ve heard all that shit before, even from him, it doesn’t faze me anymore. I just wanted you to get along with him, maybe change his opinion on it.”

Chan felt his heart drop, he reached out towards Minho, the younger quickly pulling away, hugging himself.

“Please, just go. I’ll have my mom take me home later, when things cool down.”

“Minho,” Chan felt a tear hit his hand, he ignored it.

“Bye Chan, I’ll see you later. Merry Christmas.”

The drive home was silent, Chan not even bothering to turn the radio on. He pulled into his spot and let his head hit the steering wheel, tears not wanting to spill. He checked the time, it was just after midnight, meaning it was officially Christmas. He would be spending it alone.

 

\----

 

Minho felt his heart fall out of his chest when the front door slammed closed. He just wanted to lay with Soonie and cry in his bed until he fell asleep, he would text Chan when he woke up. He walked into the living room, crouching in front of the couch Soonie had crawled under before dinner and called for her.

“Soonie, baby, come here.” He sniffled, calling again, “Soonie?”

He looked under the couch, Soonie laying completely still. Minho felt his heart race as he called again, reaching under towards Soonie.

“S-Soonie, please.”

Soonie was cold, her heart not beating. She couldn’t be, no.

“Mom!” Minho cried out, reaching for Soonie and holding her against his chest, sobbing into her, “Mom, come quick!”

Mrs. Lee ran into the living room, rushing to crouch beside Minho. He turned to her, Soonie laying still in his arms as Minho had tears streaming down his face. She felt herself begin to tear up as well, pulling her son in for a hug and landing a gentle kiss on top his head.

“She lived a good life, baby.” Mrs. Lee finally spoke after a lingering silence, Minho softly crying into her shoulder, “She really did.”

Minho cried himself to sleep that night, feeling entirely too lonely without Chan or Soonie there to cuddle him.

 

The next morning, they buried Soonie under a tree in their backyard. Mr. Lee hugged Minho, the fight from last night seeming to vanish as the three hugged onto each other as the cold whipped around them. Minho’s dad whispered an apology, his tears falling onto Minho’s head as he hugged him even tighter, his voice cracking. Minho hugged him back, his tears falling in rhythm. It would be okay, they would all be okay.

 

 _min_ _♡_

 

soonie died last night

 

you dont have to say anything just thought id tell you

 

im coming home tomorrow i hope your christmas was good

 

i miss you ( _unsent)_

 

im so sorry ( _unsent_ )

 

Chan woke up and groggily checked his phone, surprised to see three messages from Minho. His heart stopped when he read the first one, there was no way—Soonie was dead? Chan laid back in bed with a flop, his arm reaching up to cover his eyes as he felt a tear fall followed by another. This was all Chan’s fault if he hadn’t gotten into that stupid fight with Minho’s dad he could have been there for Minho when this all happened. Soonie was his childhood cat, his best friend. Chan sat up, arm falling from his face and towards his side; he had an idea.

 

Minho unlocked the door to the apartment, letting it close softly behind him so he didn’t wake Chan, it was still early but the producer had a weird sleeping schedule. He toed his shoes off and let them lay by the front door before moving to sit on the couch, his eyes closing as he leaned back. Minho opened his eyes at the sound of shuffling followed by a dull thunk, Chan cursing softly.

“Minho? I didn’t, uh, hear you come in.”

Minho sat up, eyeing Chan and the box in his arms, “Yeah just got back, what is that?”

Chan let out a deep breath, sitting beside Minho, “I should apologize, I was immature with your dad and shouldn’t have let my emotions taken over. You didn’t deserve to deal with that or to deal with Soonie alone,” he froze, squeezing Minho’s hands at the mention of Soonie, “I should’ve been a better boyfriend, let you have a better Christmas.”

Minho sniffled, “I missed you, so much.” He cried out, letting his head rest in Chan’s shoulder, “I’m sorry too, I should have stood up for you, asked you to stay.”

Chan kissed his head, rubbing his back, “Don’t blame yourself, baby, please.”

Minho pulled away, eyes bright red as he kissed Chan, wrapping his arms around his neck as he melted into the kiss.

Chan kissed him again before pulling away, “I have something for you.”

Minho raised his eyebrow, turning to face Chan, “What are you…”

He trailed off as the box Chan was holding earlier began shaking, a soft mewl echoing out of it.

“I felt bad about our fight a few days ago on getting a cat, and figured you would be sorta lonely so I,” he reached into the box and pulled out a small kitten, “went to the shelter and got this little girl.”

Minho was silent, his hands slowly reaching for the kitten, his tears suddenly falling. She was small and missing fur in some spots, the people at the shelter claiming she had been found in a small box on the street a few days before. She had one eye and her nose was cut, she was a trooper though and still lived through all the neglect. Chan had spotted her and instantly knew she was the one, she needed them as much as they needed her.

Chan hugged him tightly, Minho holding the cat against his chest as he sobbed into Chan’s shoulder, the kitten purring softly.

“D-do you like it?”

Minho nodded, wiping away tears as he cooed at the cat on his lap, “I love her, I love you. Thank you, baby.”

Chan kissed his cheek before reaching to scratch the cat’s belly, smiling as Minho’s eyes lit up when the cat yawned.

"Is this the same cat we saw on the street? Like a while ago?"

Chan nodded, "They rescued her that same day and have been treating her since, it must be fate."

Minho sniffled, stroking the cat gently.

“We need a name for her,” Chan whispered, Minho stroking the sleepy kitty behind his ear.

Minho hummed, “What about Zoe?”

Chan smiled, “I love it.”

 

That night the two were curled up on the couch with Zoe tucked under their feet, the kitten purring softly as she soundly slept. Minho intertwined his fingers with Chan’s and rested his head against his shoulder, feeling tired from all the crying he had done the past few days. Chan stroked his hair, lightly humming along to a Christmas song playing from his laptop. It was the day after Christmas but the two decided to spend it like it was the actual day itself, in their pajamas and together, Christmas music serenading the two as they cuddled together and talked. Chan looked up and gasped slightly before nudging Minho, the younger looking at him and looking up at where Chan was motioning. The little shit had hung a mistletoe above them, Chan smiling proudly. Minho rolled his eyes but leaned in to kiss him anyway, resting his forehead against his.

“Merry Christmas Chan,” Minho whispered before kissing him again.

“Merry Christmas Minho.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!!! like a week early hahaha i have been writing this fic for the past few weeks and so i apologize for the lack of updates because of that T__T
> 
> i really wanted to try writing something different and doing some angst so here you are, hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)  
> [instagram](https://instagram.com/bsklovebot)


End file.
